


爱的囚徒

by 2water



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	爱的囚徒

他不记得这是第几天了。

房间，木门，斑驳的墙壁，圆桌，纸杯，白炽灯，单人床，洗手间。马桶是通的，水池也可以正常使用，甚至能听见楼上的走动声，但没人注意到这个仿佛飘离于世的空间。

Eddie Brock，旧金山知名网络记者，被囚禁在自己家中超过半个月，却无人知晓。他想尖叫，想乱砸乱扔发泄内心这股要爆炸的憋闷，想把软水管塞进喉咙贴住口鼻溺死，想撞破窗户摔死在下方的街道，可一切无济于事。他无法随心所欲发出声音，无法在未被允许的情况下做出任何举动，即使试图逃跑也会被立即捉回困在墙上。  
他甚至难以解释囚禁自己的是个什么东西。  
“Eddie......”  
熟悉的低沉声音震动着漫上四肢躯干。Eddie不可抑制地开始发抖，手指微颤，在房间的角落抱住膝盖缩成一团。那种恐惧像海水一样一层层涌上来将他淹没，让他窒息。  
“你的心跳加速，肢端循环障碍，出冷汗。”那个声音冷酷地判断。  
当然了，因为我在害怕。他用力从两侧捂住双耳，仿佛能用将头骨挤碎的方式终止那个声音。

他曾太善良，也太愚蠢。

一切始于那个雨天，寒冷阴沉却没什么不同的日子，他整理完当天的报道，骑摩托回家。只是很偶尔的，他往冬青丛下多看了一眼，发现那只躲在下方瑟瑟发抖的猫咪。后来他明白那并不是寒冷和对人类的戒备，而是一种狩猎时兴奋的急切。可Eddie，哦，那个傻Eddie，他淋着雨在深灰色绿眼睛的猫身边蹲下，伸出手喵喵叫着唤那个浑身湿透的小可怜，并拉开自己的飞行服将猫咪护进温暖的胸膛。  
他不该多此一举把它带回家的。  
关门的声响是他噩梦的钟鸣，仰起头与他对视的猫眼混沌着变成恐怖的亮白，接着他在一股暗黑色滑腻流体的爬行中失去了意识。  
醒来时，猫已经不见踪影，他躺在自己的床上，墙边倒着一具无头尸体。他认得那身旧西装里搭配红衬衫的衣服，是常常上门推销的Jake。Eddie在愣了十几秒后猛冲进厕所呕吐，他持续干呕，直到酸苦的胃液伴随着咳嗽滴到瓷砖地面。  
他的下一个反应是掏出手机报警，然后就震惊地看到沥青般黑亮的粒子顺着手臂甩出一条软长的触手，手机应声在墙上摔了稀烂。他惊恐地大张嘴，一条黑色冰凉的触手却直直捣进他的咽喉，将尖叫求救堵死在声门。

他尝试了所有可能的挣扎，敲门砸墙，哭叫抽搐，趁机逃窜，却最终落得连卧室都不被允许离开的下场。

我一定是疯了，Eddie颓然地瘫坐到地上，漠视在胸前攒动的黑色粒子聚集流动，化成一张黑色光亮的狰狞面孔。  
“你他妈...是什么东西？”他有气无力地注视着那双白色的眼睛，几乎觉得有些好笑了，“Jake发生了什么？”  
黑色的嘴唇蠕动，尖厉密集的长牙间血红的尖舌裹着晶亮唾液缓缓伸出，“我吃掉了他的脑袋......”低沉的嗓音从那张大口中发出，“我是Venom，而现在，你属于我。”  
“所以......你也要吃了我？”Eddie的语气因极度的恐惧变得异常平静。  
“我为什么要那么做？你收留了我，Eddie，所以以后，我们要待在一起——”尖牙贴近他的脸，口水几乎要滴上衣服，“我喜欢你，Eddie，我们非常相似......把我当做是那只猫，你带回家，却不小心被野性抓伤。”  
“...不......”Eddie缓缓摇头，汗水黏湿他的衣领与鬓角。  
“会很有趣的。”Venom的声音落下，如同鬼魅降下黑夜的帷幕。

Eddie时而清醒时而混沌，高烧吞噬他的大脑，一部分记忆模模糊糊透着不真实感，比如他递交了辞呈，比如回绝了所有关心的电话与拜访，将通讯设备全部毁坏，比如他吃掉了飞上窗檐的鸽子。  
“求求你，从我身体离开......”  
“不。”  
“那就放我出门。”  
“我不信任你控制自己的身体。”  
“这他妈是我的身体！我说怎样就怎样！你算什么玩意儿他妈的给我滚出去！”他躁狂地撕扯自己，拳头撞击墙面迸出血花，额头也试图往墙角撞去。黑色的流体一条条伸出将他紧紧捆住，嘴中也被伸入一根肢体防止他咬舌。Eddie失去了掌控，像具被切断牵线的木偶，死了一般倒在地上。

已经不记得是第几天，颠倒的生活让时间失去了概念与意义。  
Venom会通过各种Eddie不想了解的方式进食，推拒所有可能的外界接触，Eddie则木然地在指示下洗澡，如厕，睡觉。他逐渐放弃了挣扎放弃了交谈，只当自己是死后漂浮在人世与天堂之间，情感和事件被迫从生活中抽离，变成一具行尸走肉。他被寄居在体内的生物撕碎成无法辨认的小块，再被强行拼凑成自己也不认识的陌生事物。  
Venom有时会絮絮叨叨同Eddie讲话，问一些可笑的问题，甚至愚蠢到可爱的程度。Eddie鲜少回答，却会趴在地板上无意义的干笑，呵呵呵呵，笑得口水眼泪糊一地，最终换得彼此长久的沉默。

杀了我吧。Eddie无数次请求。  
不要。Venom相同次数地驳回。

门外有男人的未婚妻，有他独属的朋友圈，有公司，有街道，有几十亿未知的危险。  
但是在这个房间，Eddie只有他。  
Eddie只能有他。

又一个夜晚，沥青般的流体涌向四肢，缓缓将男人包裹吞食其中。Eddie凄惨地发现自己几乎习惯了这个行为，黑暗笼罩世界，Venom成为他的新生命，他甚至能感到一种奇异的安心，一种被迫脱离繁碌生活的曼妙。

事情是从他梦到Anne开始失控的。Eddie醒来，缄默，感受腿间的勃起。这本是很正常的事，他是健康成年男性，因目前毫无尽头的囚禁而过久没有任何性生活，甚至没有手淫过。他想念Anne，想念上一次停留在女人体内的触感。但别傻了，Eddie，他对自己说，你就要这样禁欲孤独地死在房间里了。  
“你想交配吗？我感到你的性器官充血勃起了。”Venom的声音在寂静的夜晚响起。  
“......我想做什么有什么意义？难道您老能把我放出去找女人吗？”他自嘲地说着，重新倒回床上。对方沉默下来，Eddie也没兴趣跟他纠缠，更没有在神秘生物面前自慰的癖好，姑且皱着眉头等待欲望平息。  
“没必要。”  
简洁的句子让男人警惕地绷紧身子，盯着黑色厚膜抽离身周，化成数条细长的软触手朝自己伸来。  
“等...”

其中一条从他因诧异张大的唇间伸入，冰凉滑腻的触感唤醒男人恐惧的回忆，挣扎着试图摆脱，却被口中翻搅的柔软物体扰乱了神智。  
Eddie拼了命地挣扎，却被猛然炸开的黑色流体禁锢住，像数条麻绳将他捆绑，枷锁般的冰凉触手缠绕着四肢与躯干，一时间他陷入完全动弹不得的境地。Venom数不清的肢体粘在墙壁与天花板，而无法反抗的Eddie就这样身体悬空被束缚吊在房间半空。  
他含含糊糊地呜咽，脑子里咒骂求饶痛呼与呻吟搅成一团，双目因极度的愤怒与迷茫发红含泪。  
黑色狰狞的面庞抵到眼前，獠牙骇人的嘴巴向两侧咧开，仿佛在尽力做出微笑，“Eddie想离开这里吗？”  
他没命点头。  
“我明白了。”这个陈述句夹带着失落，几乎刺痛了Eddie，可其中更多的餍足和得逞的快感让男人愈发不安。“如果只有我能满足你，我们就不会分开了。”

柔软却富有韧性的触手顺着裤缘伸入底裤，在Eddie出言阻止前卷上他半勃的阴茎。  
“唔...唔呃——”  
下身被上下撸动，顶住马眼旋转攥紧，从下至上推动揉捏囊袋，大于人类的力道挤压出痛觉的同时也带来了过多快感。Eddie因口中搅动的物体而不能清晰发生，只仰着头痛苦又爽快地哼唧。  
不知是不是在前端变出了个强力吸头，龟头被力道嘬得舒服到发颤，比他用过的所有飞机杯上过的所有女人都要带劲。男人败给本能，在欲望洪流中眯起眼，急促喘息着享受Venom的服务。  
裤子不知不觉被扯下扔在地上，绷紧的肢条在男人大腿根部勒出红痕，快速的撸动揉搓下，Eddie羞耻地射了出来，白浊被黑色粒子包裹，吸收吞噬。太丢脸了，这大概是三十多年的人生中他最想一头撞死的时刻。高潮的余韵让他小幅度抽搐，丰满的嘴唇被流出的涎液打湿发亮，原本硬朗的相貌因委屈显得楚楚可怜，进一步激发了Venom的凌虐欲望。

后穴突然被一只触手戳刺时，Eddie触电般剧烈扭动身体躲避，唔唔叫着试图阻止。那地方可不是他妈的用来干这个的！他在心里大声咒骂，对方却仿佛理解了想法，触手缩回。男人刚含着软体放下心来，一个又黏又湿的粗糙物什又抚上毫无防备的敏感肛口。  
“唔唔！”他奋力向后扭头，绝望地看着Venom鲜红尖长的舌头在自己股间上下舔弄，冰冷的尖牙不时蹭过臀肉引发一阵战栗。过多的口水从牙齿滴下落在股间糊开黏黏一片。白色眼睛变换着大小与他对视，隐隐带着种狡黠。正当Eddie出神，滑腻的长舌猛地刺入穴口，括约肌反射性收缩紧紧夹住Venom的舌头。  
老天啊，耶稣上帝啊，谁能来救救我？！Eddie被极度的羞怯淹没了，泪水差点冲出眼眶。他难以置信看着股间的画面，无法接受就这样被一个未知生物强行爆了菊的事实。  
异物入侵的滋味无比难受，虽谈不上疼痛，也绝没有快感。舌头进入十公分左右后开始翻搅着探索，柔软湿热的肠肉被暴力戳弄，口中的软物也跟着蠕动，没轻没重地直直往Eddie口腔里撞，顶到咽喉换来阵阵干呕。  
“嗯——”力道碾过前壁某个位置时，一阵陌生的酸麻爬上腰际，像是滚烫的水流从胯下涌上来。Eddie悲愤地想到那大概就是叫前列腺的玩意儿，原来真他妈这么爽。他的快感也传给Venom，裹住身体的黑体逐渐缩紧，舌头也执着地朝着那个位置碾压，在脆弱的肠道里前后抽插。Venom舌面肉质的倒刺刮过肉壁，微妙的同感下隐藏着洪流般的热浪，Eddie甚至感到后面渗出了些热乎乎的液体。  
舌头和口中的触手终于抽出，湿淋淋裹着口水。Venom转成面对Eddie的姿势，眼睛倒映着男人因情热涨红的脸庞。  
“Venom......”Eddie发现自己的嗓音哑得吓人，甚至有些邀请的意味。舌头舔上男人的面颊，磨蹭他深色的胡茬，同时，一个圆润巨大的东西抵上仍一开一合濡湿的穴口。  
“啊——！！唔...哈......”  
黑色粗长的假阴茎挤开括约肌推入肠道，强行被撑开的疼痛让Eddie蓄在眼中的泪水终于忍耐不住扑簌簌掉了下来，他急促地倒抽气，又很快被卷上乳头的力度吸引了注意力。  
趁穴肉放松，Venom大幅度抽插起来。尺寸异常的东西每次进入都会顶得Eddie胃部难受，他被撞击地在半空无助摇晃，嘴里细碎念叨着抱怨，“操...人类的鸡巴，可没...这么长......”  
Venom冰凉的皮肤贴上他额头仿佛在安抚，下方抽插的动作却变得愈发粗暴。  
Eddie仰着头发出呻吟，他觉得自己这样相当恶心，可黏腻的声音脱离控制不断跑出来，把他的自尊一点点揉碎。可后面是那样舒服，湿热的软肉贪婪咬住那根阴茎，在每次被顶弄时都激动地瑟缩，每个细胞都在发出尖叫。他的身体不像是自己的，变成一滩烂乎乎，腐败，甜腻的蜜浆，摇摆着腰肢迎合，淫荡到不真实。  
后穴被插得发出噗叽噗叽的水声，前面也被撸动地咕叽作响。他的口水从嘴角流下，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，太快了，太疼了，太舒服了。  
肠道内涌出一股热流的同时，阴茎也再次射出半透明的浊液。

“呼......呼......”Eddie觉得自己的肺都要爆炸了。他从没体验过这样极致的性高潮，仿佛每根神经都完全臣服与玩弄。  
“舒服吗？”Venom蹭着他询问，语气有种奇妙的温柔，舌尖卷走脸上的泪液。

“操......”男人一开口就是脏话，“...说好的，放我出门。”  
“当然。”Venom回答得毫不犹豫，“反正你也...离不开我了。”

 

END


End file.
